the history book forgot about us
by nesshaw
Summary: once upon a time, there were two bestfriends fighting for their life. one of them was dead, and the other was gone.


**a.n: written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition round four.**

**position: beater 1**

**prompts: danger, black, and the quote below**

**disclaimer: i only own the bits of the plot, certainly don't own the quote i used in the end of this fic.**

* * *

"_I hear the world is ending soon. When we go, and we are all going to go, I will be part of it."  
_- This is the End, Neil Hiborn

* * *

_once upon a time  
there were two bestfriends fighting for their life  
one of them was dead and the other was gone  
_

Eleven years ago, your parents brought a little girl who looked a little bit fragile, a little too broken for your liking to the house. She had a shoulder length dark brown hair with startling grey eyes and stood there holding her worn out teddy bear, watching you as you were studying her. You were brought up with undivided attention and a little bit possessive and a little too protective of your loved ones that you were not keen to accept a newcomer.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" you demanded with your hands on your hip, ignoring the warning look your parents gave you.

The girl didn't even flinch at your harsh tone. "Mary Macdonald. My parents were dead."

The blatant honesty stopped you from throwing insults that were already on the tip of your tongue, but that didn't mean you had a change of heart and were ready to become her friend. You were stubborn like that.

She wormed her way to the core of your heart in a month. She asked a lot of questions about magic, having found out she could do it although her parents couldn't, so your mother gave her books and you could have sworn you had never seen someone looking at the items like they were a treasure, and you were already aware of your ability, though you didn't know much about the theory either—you were all about practicality, and the two of you realised you could make the friendship work.

The war officially began eleven years ago. Mary's parents' death marked the start of it.

xxx

"Marls," Mary says, half amused and half exasperated, as she finally makes her way to where you have been sitting for the past four hours. The Leaky Cauldron is almost empty, except for you and the other two people, and Mary still insists working even though the other shops have been abandoned or destroyed. "Do you really plan to sit here all night?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. It's been long, Marybee, how I crave for your company," you answer with a lazy grin. You don't have to explain that you have been worrying about her to the point that you ask some of the Order members to check on her when you can't. She has an idea she's being watched; Fabian once got to receive the end of her wand.

"Bullshit, I'm considering reporting you in, stalker," Mary replies with a grin, taking a cigarette from your hand, putting it between her lips. The smoke dances between you and her before the wind, crisp and fragile, takes it away.

"Are you now?" you play along with her, taking a sip of your butterbeer. You are usually a firewhiskey kind of girl, all burning and courageous, but you feel like time is ticking faster these days, going far, far away, and before you know it, you could have missed all the moments.

"Let's make a deal," she says, drawing her wand out, "if I beat you in a duel, you would take back all the people you send to watch over me."

You have your own wand ready, a smirk adorning your face. Your danger sense is tingling and you shouldn't be excited at the prospect of meeting Death Eaters, but you are.

If you were Ares, then Mary was Athena, and the combination of the two of you makes an unstoppable force.

xxx

At the age of fifteen, you weren't the Marlene you are now. You weren't entirely oblivious to the looming danger that breathed down people's neck, but you loved life and fun. Things were easier when you didn't take anything seriously and expect too much. That way you were not going to be disappointed.

Liking a boy was one thing, but liking Sirius Black was another. The boy defied all the rules his family had, playing with fate as he breathed day by day. His smile told you all the troubles he would bring to your life and the tempest grey eyes of his showed that he would never feel sorry for something he couldn't help.

You didn't ask much of him in the first place anyway. He knew how to have fun and that was all that mattered. Black and you had many things in common funnily enough; Potter to him was like Mary to you, so when Mary was attacked, he was the one who told you where exactly Mulciber was (How he knew, you didn't ask).

Like him, you would seek for revenge.

Like him, you would want to do it alone.

You were Nemesis barely in disguise, volatile and dangerous and unforgiving all at once. Mulciber didn't stand a chance against you. You won, but you also lose.

(You brought the Dark Lord's attention to your family).

xxx

There's no remedy for the images of your fallen friends that haunt you in the night, suffocating you in your sleep until your lungs beg for air and your tongue tastes the salty liquid of your sweats and tears. You count your staccato breaths while you replay your dream. Dorcas stood before the Dark Lord, her face unafraid and determined. Gideon and Fabian made you leave, the easy grin on their face was the last thing you saw. Benjy, oh Merlin, the bracelet that you gave him was the only proof that the only remaining parts of body scattered on the ground were _his. _They are the only reason why you are still fighting.

_Mary, be safe. Mary, be okay._

You make an agreement with Death that you won't rest until all of _them _pay.

xxx

You were in a small white painted room and there was no window. Everything about this place screamed _insanity_ and you had always thought you belonged in this kind of place, but you decided (hoped) you didn't. You kneeled beside a girl in her wheelchair, desperately wishing that this was a nightmare that hadn't happened yet, an omen of bad fortune that you could prevent, but her empty grey eyes were very present and they refused to look at you.

Mary was safe. Mary was alive. Mary was gone.

You shoud not have come to the bar that night. You should have stayed away, severing all ties that connected you to her. You should have _protected _her, but you failed, oh how you failed. There were many conditions that you once had the chance to fulfill them in order to gain the results you wanted, but you missed it and now look at the result of your pride.

(They didn't only send people to kill you that night, but also Dementors.)

You told her about the past and present and the Order of Phoenix and Lily's and James's kid, and about Dorcas's death and the twins' and Benjy's. You spoke until you choked on your tears, but still she didn't display any emotion or acknowledgment.

"I miss you, Marybee," you said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears, placing your hands on both of her cheeks, forcing her to look at you. You drank in the sight of her face, planting it permanently on your memory. "Come back to me."

xxx

_"I love you. Remember. They can't take it." _

Mary's last words are the last thing your conscious thought has before everything goes white.


End file.
